Seamus Finnigan, A True Love Story
by Laura-Felicia-Wood
Summary: It's Seamus' fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he stumbles into a girl he never saw before. Albeit both were on the same year, they were in different houses and Seamus barely knew outside Gryffindor. What happens? Will Seamus find Love? Will he continue being in the dark? Read to find out... Hogwarts and Post Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

It was the day I had the fight with Harry it all began. Harry entered the common room.

"How were your holidays?" He asked Dean and I.

"Good." Dean said. "Seems they were better than Seamus..." He added.

"Me mam did not want me to come back." I said glaring.

"Why not?" He asked. What a nerve he had.

"Why? Let's see...Because of you! The prophet has been saying a lot of crap about you and Dumbledore, Harry."

Harry looked at me in disbelief.

"And you actually believe _them_?" He asked. I looked at him, despising him greatly.

"No one was there the night Cedric Diggory died."

He scoffed. You could tell Potter was pissed."Well. I guess you should read the prophet, then, like your stupid mum. It will tell you everything you need to know, wouldn't it?"

"How dare you talk about my mother like that!" I shouted.

"I talk like that to anyone who calls me a liar!" Potter snapped back angrily.

Suddenly, Weasley, Potter's sidekick arrived.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Weasley said.

 _"He"_ I pointed towards Potter "is mad, is what's going on!"

"Do you believe that rubbish he came upvwith about You-Know-Who?" I asked Weasley.

"Yeah, I do." Weasley said calmly, which made me want to punch that got into oblivion. " Who else has got a problem with Harry?" Weasley asked. No one spoke. Suddenly Potter bolted upstairs. He should be damned.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Before I knew, we had Defense against the dark arts. We sat, waiting for the teacher to arrive and we played around with a piece of parchment which was flying around the room like a bird.

"Good morning children." The professor said as she burnt the piece of parchment."Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. O.W.L's Most commonly known as Owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded..." I zoned out. It seems so boring already. It was a nightmare. I realised the books were being handed out. Books?

"Professor?There is nothing here about using defensive spells." Hermione Granger said.

"Defensive spells? Spells? I can't imagine why we would need to use spells in my classroom." She said in a sweetly sick voice.

We looked at her flabbergasted. No bloody way!

Weasley had to open his mouth. "We are not going to use magic?"

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk-free way."

"What use is that? If we were to be attacked, won't it be a risk for the students?" Potter asked, as annoyed as I was.

"Students will raise hands when they speak in my class. It us the view of the ministry that a theoretical knowledge would be sufficient to get you through your examinations which after all is what school is all-"

"Then how is theories going to help to prepare us for what is out there?" Potter snapped again.

The pink ministry toad continued to speak. "There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort." I shook my head at Potter. Seriously Potter. You-Know-Who is not back and will never come back.

Awkward silence... You could hear a quill drop.

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large, once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie!" Potter shouted."I saw him! I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?" Potter yelled angrily.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident!"

"Sounds like your birth." I muttered drily so only Dean could hear. He covered a snigger. I disagree with You-Know-Who's return but I hted this woman already. No magic? Seriously?

"It was murder! Voldemort killed him! You must know tha-"

"Enough!" The woman yelled."Enough." She said more calmly. "See me later, Mr Potter. My office" She gave a giggle and dismissed us.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still mad at Potter, even though it was already a long time since we had a fight. I was hanging out with Neville and Dean, my two best friends, when I remembered I forgot my book in the library. Dean had to drag me down there to study, because I got worse at Charms and I ended up forgetting my stupid Charms book. Great, not?

"Guys." I muttered. "I'm going downstairs. Forgot my Charms book in the stupid library." They nodded.

"Don't need to call the library stupid, mate. It done nothing to you." Dean called after me. I glared at him and he grinned halfheartedly.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

I was walking out of the library with the damned book, when I heard Malfoy.

"Well, mudblood. You'd better get out of here." He said. I heard a girl scoff.

"Since when have you owned the library, huh?" She asked.

"Since when was a mudblood equal enough to even look at me in the eye?"

"Sod off, Malfoy. I don't give a damn about you. I have a study session with mynfellow friend, Ernie. Now, if you excuse me."

I continued walking towards them.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" She screeched. I began running now. I could clearly see Malfoy now. He held on to the girl like if she was a possession.

"You listen now mudblood-" Malfoy began.

"What the heck are you doing, Malfoy?" I snarled. The platinum haired boy smirked.

"As if it's any of your business, Finnigan." He said. I glared daggers at him.

"Got fighting with Potter now wants a fight with someone superior, huh? Just because of _this_ mudblood?"

I dashed towards him and held my wand to his throat.

"Let her go, or else, you will pay badly for it, Malfoy." Malfoy continued smirking.

"As if some boy in Gryffindor could fight me." He sneered.

"Well, Malfoy. I still remember when you came in _my_ compartment in our third year and you were crying your eyes out, whimpering about dementors. Or that time Hagrid's hippogriff clawed your arm and you were crying out "it killed me! It killed me!"" I said with a smirk. Malfoy's cheeks showed a pink tinge.

"My father will hear about this!" And he stormed out. I snorted. "Stupid git. Don't know who's worse. Potter, Weasley or him." I muttered. I turned to the girl.

"You alright?" I asked concerned. Her brown eyes showed fear, determination and confidence all in one. Her skin was pale and her hair was as dark as the wood of my wand. A hazel-haired colour.

"Y-yeah" she answered shakily. I looked at her uniform. It showed the badger symbol.

"You're a Hufflepuff." I said smiling.

She scoffed. "Is there something wrong with that?" I was taken aback by that question.

"No! Not at all. One of my best friends' friend is a Hufflepuff. You might know who they are. I think her name is Susanna Bones or something." I said.

"Close. Susan Bones. We hang around a lot." She said casually.

"Well, I'd better get going. susan, Ernie and Hannah must be wondering where I am." She said smiling.

I nodded. "Seamus Finnigan." I stuck my hand out.

"Julia Oxford." She said, giving a short smile.

"I'll take you there. I don't want any more crap coming out of _him."_ She knew who I meant. And nodded.

"Thanks Seamus." She said, smiling broadly now. I took her inside the library where I saw Macmillan, Abbott and another girl who I recognized to be Susanna- I mean, Susan Bones.

"Woah, Julia!" Susan said. "What took you so long! Oh, hi Finnigan."

I waved. "Hullo Bones."

Julia grimaced and bit her lip. "Had another small encounter with Malfoy."

"Did. Malfoy. Hurt. You?" Ernie said, grinding his teeth. She shook her head. "Seamus got rid of him." Ernie looked at me with a grateful look.

"Thanks Finnigan."

"You're welcome guys. I must go now. This library gives me creeps. Just came because I forgot this." I showed them my Charms book. They nodded.


End file.
